poundpuppies2010fandomcom-20200214-history
The Yipper Caper/Transcript
Act I I- Ext. Shelter 17 Field Enclosure (We start with the camera focused in on an Old English Sheepdog chowing down on some kibble; suddenly, a car horn honks as a dark blue van drives into the pound; the van stops as the driver- a man in a black uniform wearing a cowboy's hat -steps out to the sound of a guitar strum) McLeish: (Enters from stage right with Olaf; tone is annoyed) Alright, Ketchum- what have you got for us? (Officer Ketchum walks off-screen, but quickly returns with a grey-furred puppy, which whines) McLeish: (Tone is disgusted) What a scruffy-looking mutt! Olaf: (Tone is sympathetic) ''Oh, I don't know, Mr. McLeish- I think he's cute. '''McLeish': (Tone is annoyed) You think all ''of them are cute, Olaf. '''Olaf': Well, each one is- in their own way. Who's a cutey poochy? (Begins to show the puppy affection... much to the puppy's distress) McLeish: (Tone is irritated) ''Knock it off, Olaf! The point is this puppy isn't getting adopted anytime soon- whether we like it ''or not!' (Suddenly realizes something) And I know the perfect place for him. ''(Camera view shifts to the feet of McLeish, Olaf and Officer Ketchum as we see a boxer giving her back a good itch, a wiener dog chasing her tail and a chihuahua chowing on dog food; puppy is placed into enclosure with purple-and-white-furred dog facing away from the face) '''McLeish: Here. This one never gets adopted, either. They can tell each other "boy and his dog" stories to pass the time. (Walks off-screen stage left) Yipper: (Sighs unhappily) Lucky: Psst- hey, kid! Yipper: Huh? Lucky: (Turns to face Yipper) ''Everything okay? Feeling a little down in the muzzle? '''Yipper': (Tone is sad for the majority of the episode) Just a little sore around the collar is all. Lucky: Well, Ketchum's a little rough, but he's not so bad, once you train him. (Gets up and walks over to Yipper) They call me Lucky on account of my good fortune. Yipper: Well, they call me Yipper... for no particular reason at all. Lucky: (Tone is friendly and inviting) ''Well, Yipper, welcome to Shelter 17- the kooshest pound this side of paradise. '''Yipper': (Confused) What's so koosh about it? (Looks around) It looks like every other joint I've been in. Lucky: Well, that's because you're only seeing it from the topside. Yipper: (Curious) ''What other side is there? '''Lucky': Funny you should ask. (Whistles) (Dogs begin opening secret passageways hidden under dog bowls and dog houses, putting up wooden standees of themselves and then entering the passageways) Yipper: (Surprised) What the heck?! Lucky: (Waving Yipper in) After you. II- Pound Puppies Headquarters (Yipper enters into the secret passageway, with Lucky following right behind him; camera follows the two as they walk through the HQ) Pound Puppies: (Doing pushups while repeating something unintelligible over and over again) Lucky: Pretty cool, huh? Male Pound Puppy: Hello, Pet Mart? Shelter 17 needs 600 pounds of Chewies delivered- A.S.A.P! Yipper: (Surprised) y-you guys talk to humans? Lucky: Well... only when they don't know it and ''only when absolutely necessary. '''Yipper': (Realizes something; tone is excited) Wait! You're the Pound Puppies! I thought you guys were just a legend! Lucky: Oh, no. We're real, alright. If a dog needs a home, we're the guys to find him one... No matter how much the humans mess things up. (Yipper tries to follow, but bumps into the Boxer from earlier) Yipper: Oh, I'm sorry. Excuse me. Cookie: (Tone is angry) Who are you?! Don't you know no dogs are allowed down here without authorization!? Yipper: (Tone is nervous) I, um... Cookie: This is a command center! A dog is only allowed down here with proper id- Lucky: Down, Cookie. He's a new guy- a stray. Cookie: (Suddenly friendly) a stray? Oh, I'm sorry, pumpkin. I'm Cookie. (Tone is serious) Listen- anyone gives you trouble, just tell me and I'll chew them out. Yipper: Oh, that's okay- you don't have to yell at anyone for me. Cookie: No, I mean really chew them out- with my teeth! (Bears fangs menacingly) Yipper: (Tone is scared) oh, thanks... I guess. Cookie: Oh, no trouble at all. (Turns to Lucky) alright, I gotta go, Lucky. Gotta go take my human for a walk. Yipper: (Begins to follow Cookie) you have a human? Cookie: (Matter-of-factly) course I do! Half the dogs down here have people on the outside. Yipper: (Surprised) wow. Cookie: Remember- with my teeth! (Bares teeth) Yipper: (Slightly nervous) wow, she's tough. Lucky: Yeah- and that's when she's in a good mood. Niblet: (Starts off-screen, but quickly bounds up to Lucky and Yipper; tone is urgent) Lucky! Lucky! I got something important to tell you- really, really important! Lucky: Yipper, meet Niblet. Niblet: (Tone is friendly) oh, hi, Yipper. Welcome to our secret headquarters- secret, but fun! Lucky: Alright, Niblet- what's so important? Niblet: (Pauses for a second) um... I forgot. (Bounds off-screen, stage right) Lucky: Nice guy, that Niblet. Just don't let him bury your bone- you'll never see it again! German Dog: (Off-screen; tone is angry) no, no, no! III- Strudel's Lab (Lucky and Yipper walk to an open area, with gadgets scattered all along the walls; a wiener dog is supervising a group of squirrels building a strange contraption in the center of the room) Lucky: You've gotta meet Strudel- probably the smartest wiener dog in the world. Strudel: (Tone is angry) you've got the diode connected to the transmuter, and the transmuter connected to the LED! Didn't anyone look at the schematics? Squirrels: (Point at each other and chitter frantically, as if to say "It's not my fault- blame him!") Strudel: (Sighs in exasperation) if I only had thumbs. (Brown squirrel wearing an acorn helmet squeaks happily) Strudel: (Tone is hopeful) what's that, Mr. Nut Nut? You've got it working? Oh, finally- my work of staggering genius is ready! Alright- let's give it a go! (Blue squirrel places a pink helmet with goggles on her head) Strudel: Ready on the left? (Grey squirrel grabs a lever) Strudel: Ready on the right? (Slightly maroon squirrel poises himself in front of a console) Strudel: Contact! (Machine activates and proceeds to scratch Strudel's back with a pair of rakes) Strudel: (Clearly enjoying her new invention; tone is pleased) oh, yeah. Oh, right there. Oh, that's the spot! Yipper: (Tone is amazed) wow! A back-scratching machine- she really is smart! Dog: (Off-screen) psst- hey, kid! Yipper: (Looks around for source of voice) huh? Who said that? Dog: Down here! (Camera pans out, revealing a Chihuahua is standing next to Lucky and Yipper) Squirt: Could I interest you in a squeaky toy or a new bed? You got the kibble, I got the goods! Lucky: You've gotta watch out for Squirt here. He's the best scrounger in the business, but there's always a price. Squirt: (Defensively) hey, I ain't in this for my health! Lucky: Shouldn't you be on surveillance duty? Squirt: Alright, I'm going. (Turns around to leave; addresses Yipper) but, you know... if you're interested... (Walks off-screen, stage right) (Yipper turns around; a look of surprise crosses his face for some reason) Lucky: (Turns around as well) everyone- this is Yipper. Pound Puppies: Yipper! Yipper: So you guys do all this to help stray dogs? Lucky: And to goof with humans, but that's just a perk of the job. (Everyone present, except Yipper, burst out laughing) Lucky: (Notices Yipper's sad look) hey, come on, kid- it's funny. Yipper: I know. It's just... I've been rejected by so many people so many times. Category:Episode Transcripts